The present disclosure relates generally to a shipping plug.
Shipping plugs are often used when lubricated components are being transported from one location to another. One example of such a component is a differential, which includes valve bores having oil therein. Traditional shipping plugs used with such valve bores may be vented to allow pressure, which may result from the plug insertion, to escape. Such venting is desirable in order to prevent excess pressure from building within the valve bore.